


Algolagnia

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Impact Play, M/M, Minor Blood Kink, Multi, Open Relationships, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Zag bumps into Thanatos in a fountain room.It feels like a good run already.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 630
Collections: Press Start VI





	Algolagnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> hope you enjoy

“Listen, Zag, my man! You get up here- oh the times we'll have.” Dionysus' image flickers for a moment before he almost manages to lock eyes with Zag. “I've got thirty orgies lined up and everything and you're the centerpiece of all of them. Come on!” 

Zagreus grins, because wouldn't that be nice, and takes Trippy Shot with glee. 

“I'm working on it.” He says, but the room is empty and he's all alone again. 

This whole up and dead and up again thing is unbelievably lonely. Aside from Charon on the occasion, and the three second conversation with the various members of his very extended family, it's just himself and the things he kills over and over and over again. And then occasionally, to be fair, they kill him in return. 

He wants the cold nip of surface air again so bad, and the promise of people and friends and his mother after that too. 

And maybe an orgy wouldn't be that bad either. 

One foot after the other and into another Asphodel chamber or he's never going to get anything promised to him. But blood and darkness, it's been a tough run. A chamber of witches who decided to all sit in the far corners and let him burn himself on the lava, bad enough to singe. How many rooms to the Hydra now? 

He crosses the threshold and all he's hit by a wall of cool air. 

Fountain room! Money well spent! Peace and quiet!

“Zagreus?” 

“Than!” He can feel himself light up at the sight of his boyfriend. Who needs a fountain- Zag doesn't need a fountain. He's never seen him in a fountain room before, but this is great- Zag doesn't even need to lift his weapon up. Varatha can chill just this once. “Were you waiting for me?” 

Thanatos nods, and pats the edge of the fountain he's standing next to. Zagreus trots over, ready to dunk his whole head in the water but Than stops him at the last minute. 

“Can you wait a little while?” 

Zagreus wants to ask why, because he's mouthy obviously, but Than kisses him before he gets the chance. Zag smiles into it, sits a little straighter. 

“I missed you.” 

“Yes.” Than says, and kisses him again, pushing Zag down until he's sitting on the lip of the fountain. “I know. You've been flirting again. Lord Ares has been quite appreciative.” There's an edge to Than's voice he's not used to hearing. “You know we spend a lot of time together, Lord Ares and me. He'd love to meet you in person.” 

“Than- are you jealous?” 

“No, but I'm pretending to be, for the sake of getting you hot and bothered.” 

“Wh- Oh. Oh.” Zag smiles. Thanatos is just so good to him. He wants to kiss him again, but he's sitting and Than is towering over him- more so than usual. “Are you going to punish me for flirting?” 

“Yes. If you would like.” 

“I would like. I would like very much. You should know Lord Dionysus is planning an orgy for me.” 

“Hm.” Than grabs his face, hands rough from his scythe as they dig into Zag's cheeks. “Might have to punish you extra for that.” 

“You might.” And Zag kisses the palm of his hand quickly before Than leans down and presses his lips to Zag's forehead. 

And then promptly backhands him. 

The sting of it is pleasant, and it makes his face burn and something tighten in his belly. Than can't really hurt him in a physical fight, Zagreus would have him beat every time, which is why Zag completely trusts Than to wreck him thirty ways to- well whatever day it was. He loves this sort of thing- loved it when Meg did it to him a million years ago, loved it when Ares granted him his blades and took a good long hard look at Zag's bleeding after image. 

He hasn't really gotten to play with Than like this since their relationship really started, but where better? If he gets really hurt, all Than has to do is toss him in the fountain and he'd be good as new. 

“Lord Ares started asking if he could take you away. What I was really attached for.” 

Fingers grip his chin to right him and Zagreus has no where to look but right into Than's eyes. 

“And what's that?” 

The fingers relax, and then lift up to his nose, and when they pull back, Zag can see red on his skin. 

“All you're good for.” He can feel his face heat up and can't keep the grin off of his face when Than brings his bloody fingers up to his mouth. 

“Lord Ares likes it too.” 

“Does he?” Than swings at him again, and Zagreus takes it happily, a dull thudding ache across the other side of his face. “Maybe I should put you over my knee, remind you who you're promised too. So you stop giving Lord Ares things to think about.” 

“You can always try. Who's to say if the lesson will stick.” 

But Than is already hauling him bodily, and Zagreus goes, more then glad for it. His leggings are tugged off so quickly Zag wonders if Than managed to rip them. Well, that's an apology and a bottle of nectar for Dusa he's going to have to find later. Now he can just enjoy this quiet little moment. 

The thing about Than, in terms of strength, is that all he really has to do is lift his scythe up. Zag has tried, exactly once, to do that, but Than slapped his hands away. He has no idea how heavy the thing actually is, just that Than does it beautifully. So when the first strike comes down and his skin burns from the impact, Zag has too assume it's probably pretty heavy. 

That's what he learned today. 

Zag rubs his legs together, and waits for more, cock already free and slowly getting harder. Than's usually the one too rush, not him. He's here to savor. 

“Do you want me to count?” Zag teases, and gets to more hard swats for his efforts, and two more on this thighs. That's definitely going to sting later, and isn't that exciting. 

“A little pedantic, isn't it?” And then he swings again and Zag bucks against Thantos' leg. 

“Pedantic--” He bites down on his lip to keep from yelping as Than spanks him again, over tender flesh now. Forget about later, it's stinging now, and the pain is so warm and good Zag might start cry. “Pedantic can be fun.” 

“Fine then.” Than says with so much patience. “Count them. And don't mess up the order. Or I won't do it anymore.” 

He knows him so well.

Zagreus counts until his skin burns, until he's hard and humping Than's leg, until he is actually as it were crying. Until he can feel Than's own cock brushing up against him. He can hear Thanatos shaking the pain out of his own hand and he can feel cool air on his enflamed skin. 

“Tired?” He asks, chokes on the word, and feels a hand in his hair, gripping hard and pulling him up. 

“Yes.” Than stands, and for a moment Zagreus is in free fall before two strong hands grab him and right him. Zag can hardly stand with how hard his legs are shaking. “I would say I'm late, but.” They share a mutual glance and then Than looks at Zag's cock for a while. The scrutiny is nice too. “I think I can find a few more moments for you.” 

“Catch me, I'll swoon.” 

He gets shoved down onto the lip of the fountain again, harsh enough to bruise. He's going to be so achey for a while, he can't wait. Even with the fountain water, sometimes the sting stays if its particularly deep. Fuck, with how Than beat his ass maybe it'll sting even after he crawls out of the pool in the House. 

Wouldn't that be something. 

His legs are kicked apart, one foot dropping into the fountain and then Than is just staring at him again. 

“You're very pretty.” He says, and Zag really might swoon. 

“Are you going to do something about it?” 

“I'm already doing something about it. I'm looking at you.” Zag smiles. Than moves to his side, by head head. Zag closes his eyes and feels a kiss on his cheek. “Do you want me on top of you?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“You should be careful promising things like that.” And then another kiss, cool lips to his temple this time. Zag reaches out a hand and only manages to catch Than's robes. “I might take you seriously someday.” 

“Hm. Would you lock me up? Keep me with you forever?” 

“Maybe.” He moves away and Zag keeps his eyes closed. 

“Are chains heavily featured in this hypothetical scenario.” 

“There are at least a few chains yes.” There's the sound of fabric moving, of preparation maybe. Who knows what happens next- why not live in the moment and let it be a surprise, he thinks. 

“At least a few.” Zagreus smiles again, even wider this time. So wide it almost hurts. “You're so good to me.” 

“Of course I am.” There's a weight on his hips, and hands on his chest. “Open your eyes for me.” Thanatos stares at him, face still neutral, but there's the ever familiar edge of kindness to his features. Literal divinity, though it doesn't shine quite as brightly as the Olympians. You need to know where to look to see it, and the lighting in the fountain room helps a lot. Zagreus reaches out to touch him and Than swats his hand away. “Don't get ahead of yourself. It's still a punishment, remember?” 

“Of course, of course.” He got too distracted by his boyfriend. Happens to the best of them, he's sure. “Go ahead, punish me.” 

“Zagreus.” He says and promptly sinks down onto him in one smooth motion. Zagreus chokes but only a little. In a totally attractive way. For sure. Thanatos is tight and hot, burning even. It's almost a shock too the system, and he reaches out to touch him again, only to have his hand struck away. “No.” 

“No?” 

“I'm punishing you.” He says again. “If you want to traipse around Lord Ares or Lord Dionysus or Lord Whoever, then you should focus on them. You shouldn't try and touch me.” 

Zagreus whines, leaning his head back agains the rock, staring up at the mosaic on the ceiling. 

“That's meaner then beating me up-” 

“That's the point of a punishment, Zag.” 

Thanatos has yet to move, other then an occasional twitch of his hips to get comfortable. The hands that had balanced him on Zag's chest now idly trail along the skin, avoiding his nipples, obviously because that would be too nice. 

“Are you- Are you just going to sit there?” 

“Maybe.” Than says, and then sharply rakes a nail down Zag's chest, quick and harsh enough to make Zag hiss, but much more importantly, the make Zag bleed. Thanatos runs his fingers along the red beads, bringing it up to his lips and licking again. “Maybe I'll just sit here for however long I like.” 

“Aren't you busy with a war-” 

“Oh.” Thanatos locks eyes with him. “Lord Ares has it covered for today.” 

“How. Dependable of him.” 

“He's very dependable.” Thanatos nods, and sighs, visibly relaxes, and his hips move again, but only barely. 

Only enough to keep him hard, he realizes. 

Okay. 

Okay. 

So.

Zagreus has thought about it for five seconds, and unsurprisingly he's very into this. His boyfriend is a genius, clearly, and if he's really not in a rush for once in his life, this is something Zag is ready to do for hours. What's hotter than this, really? 

Maybe his ass will cool down on the rock too, that would be nice. 

They stay like that for- well how ever long. Anytime Zag tries to touch him, Than will swat his hand away, and every time Zag starts to flag, Thanatos will either scratch him or shift his hips around to get him back to hard again. And it's perfect, everything about this is perfect. He almost drifts off a few times, perfectly content to let Than do anything to him for however long he wants too. The rhythm he established is just fine with Zag. And every now and then, Thanatos will squeeze down on him and- 

Well that's a dream too. 

“Zagreus.” There's a palm on his face, and life comes back into focus. “Zagreus.” 

“Hm.” 

“I'm going to start moving now.” 

“Do you have to?” Than laughs gently, and to prove his points lifts up and allows himself to drop back down. “Okay, okay, maybe you do. Uh huh.” More laughter, and it's delightful, the way it echos around the cool room. The way it keeps the smile on Zagreus' face. 

He fucks him quickly and with little abandon, which is just how he loves it. Than bounces on him like he's just a toy (which is very nice to think about), hands digging into his chest for balance again as he slams his hips down over and over again. He still doesn't let Zag touch him, but that doesn't stop Zag from coming all the same. 

Than grabs him by the hair and pulls him up until they're kissing, pain just enough to knock him over the edge until he's spilling into Thanatos with a shout. 

Than doesn't stop bouncing on him until he comes too, untouched, all over Zagreus' chest. 

“Do you feel adequately punished for your deplorable behavior?” Than asks after a while, once he's slipped off of him and cleaning himself off. 

“I promise I'll never do it again for at least another five minutes.” Zagreus says, and he feels all together rather boneless, rolling into the pool of water lazily and drenching himself. He stays under for a moment, just getting his senses back before springing up, good as new. “You good?” 

“I''m fine, Zagreus.” Thanatos is closer then he was before, and pecks him on the lips. “You're alright?” 

“I'm fantastic.” He feels like he could run a marathon, actually. “Where are my pants, incidentally?” 

Than holds them up, so thoughtful, and Zag gets dressed, dripping water all over the room as he wanders over to neglected Varatha, picking up the spear and dusting it off. 

“I'll see you in the House then.” He says. 

“Have a little faith, Than.” 

“My faith in you is boundless.” Than follows him, and gives him one last kiss on the cheek. “But I'm still a realist. I'll see you in the House.” 

There's a flash of green, and he's gone. 

Well. 

Zagreus is never going to prove him wrong by just standing here and waiting. He hoists Varatha up on his shoulder. 

Onto the next chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
